The present invention relates to a process for detecting the likelihood of ice formation. It also relates to a system for carrying out and utilizing the process.
The present invention enjoys a broad field of applications, including but not limited to avionics. For example, the present invention is useful for detecting the likelihood of ice build up on or in airplane engines or on the airplane wings. The present invention is also useful in connection with ice formation detection on ground and surface vehicles.
Previously, ice detection has generally been accomplished by indirect methods, such as by measuring the moisture in the air and the ambient temperature. However, such methods do not detect and measure the presence or likelihood of ice deposits.